AA002: School and Hard Knocks!
Ryan and Quilladin are walking down the street, sweating like crazy. ' ' Ryan: “Sheesh, weather’s great and all, but it's never been this hot back in Kalos. It's like there's two separate suns!” ' ' Quilladin nods in agreement, sweat running down his face. Ryan feels his pokeballs in his pocket, smiling as he remembers the day before. ' ' Ryan: “Hi Nurse Joy! Can I make a quick call?” ' ' Nurse Joy: Yes, the machine is over there. ' ' Ryan walks over and dials Professor Sycamore’s number, then waits for the professor to answer. He answers the phone. ' ' Sycamore: Ryan, what a surprise. How can I help? ' ' Ryan: Professor, you remember the Pikachu I caught on my journey right? I was wondering if you could get her and send her to me here in Alola. I think it's time for me to finally get her trained up.” ' ' Sycamore: Sure, hold on. ' ' Sycamore leaves the computer screen. A few moments later, Professor Sycamore returns. ' ' Sycamore: Right, ready when you are. ' ' Ryan: “Ready to receive her Professor.” ' ' The Professor sends Pikachu to Ryan. ' ' Sycamore: There you go. Is there anything else? ' ' Ryan: “No thanks Professor. But thanks for sending her.” ' ' Sycamore: No problem. ' ' Ryan hangs up the call, then pocketed the Pokéball. Ryan returns to the present, and soon the two see Ryan’s new friend and fellow schoolmate Malcolm and meet up with him. ' ' Ryan (smiling wearily): “Hi Malcolm!” ' ' Malcolm: Oh, hey there Ryan. You look like you are out of breath. ' ' Ryan: “It's just the heat. Even when hit with a heatwave, Kalos never gets this hot.” ' ' Malcolm: Ah, I see. Are you ready for the first day of class? ' ' Ryan: “As ready as I’ll be when I’m drenched in sweat. But yeah, let's go.” ' ' Malcolm leads Ryan and Quilladin to the classroom where Professor Kukui is along with three other students, one of which is Rob. Ryan has yet to notice him though. ' ' Kukui: Alola you two. ' ' Malcolm: Alola Professor. ' ' Quilladin coughs in an annoyed fashion. ' ' Ryan (amused): “I think Quilladin’s a bit annoyed that you left him out of the count Professor.” ' ' Kukui: I’m sorry Quilladin. I didn’t mean to. Here. ' ' Kukui gives Quilladin a Sitrus Berry and hands Quilladin a fresh water, and one to Ryan too. ' ' Ryan: “Oh thank Arceus.” ' ' Both trainer and Pokémon drain half of their water bottles. Ryan looks to the other students. ' ' Ryan: “Alola every-.” ' ' He gasps when he finally notices Rob. ' ' Ryan: “You!” ' ' Ryan very nearly pulls out a Pokéball, but restrained himself at the very last second. ' ' Ryan (to himself): “Not here McCrimmon, get ahold of yourself.” ' ' He sighs and takes a seat at an empty desk, Quilladin sitting on the floor beside him. ' ' Kukui: Now, before we all start today’s lesson. Malcolm, you want to choose your starter Pokemon don’t you? ' ' Malcolm: Yes please! ' ' Kukui sends out Litten, a grass looking owl Pokemon and a blue seal looking Pokemon onto the floor. Malcolm goes over to them. ' ' Malcolm: Litten, Rowlet or Popplio. ' ' Malcolm is deep in thought. ' ' Rob: Why does he get a Pokemon? He hasn’t even done much learning or anything. And Ryan gets to be here just because he’s Malcolm's new best friend. ' ' Ryan, his patience finally run dry, spins to face Rob. ' ' Ryan: “You don't know that! You're so stuck-up! Not everything can be taught, some things just have to be experienced! And the Professor seems to think Malcolm is ready for those experiences. So if complaining is all you want to do, just sit there, shut up, and keep your opinions to yourself!” ' ' Rob: So annoying. Urgh. With a green bowling ball of a partner Pokemon to back you up on your travels. ' ' Kukui: That’s enough! ' ' Malcolm then points at Rowlett. ' ' Malcolm: Rowlett, do you want to be my Partner Pokemon? ' ' Rowlett looks at Malcolm then nods. ' ' Rowlett: Row! ' ' Kukui then hands Malcolm Rowlett's Pokeball and returns Popplio and Litten. ' ' Kukui: Rowlett and you seem like a good fit. ' ' Malcolm: Thanks professor. ' ' Malcom and Rowlet take their seats with Rowlet resting on Malcom’s table. Ryan scribbles meet me out on the grass after class on a piece of paper, crumples the paper up, and chucks it towards Rob. Rob grabs it and reads it. Rob nods at Ryan. ' ' Kukui: Anything you two want to share? ' ' Rob: No. ' ' Kukui: Right then. We’ll learn some things about the Alolan forms of Pokemon. Like Exeggutor, what type is it in Alola. Ryan? ' ' Ryan: “Oh! Uhh...all I really know about it is the fact it has that really long neck.” ' ' Rob: Haha. ' ' Kukui: Rob? ' ' Rob: Grass and Dragon Type. ' ' Kukui: Correct. ' ' Malcolm: But, Exeggcute is still Grass and Psychic type, right? ' ' Kukui: Correct. The way Exeggutor looks in Alola is presumed to be its true form. ' ' Ryan: “As opposed to what? The leaves and ‘eggs’ don't seem that different from its non-Alola counterpart, it's neck just seems to have been stretched out.” ' ' Malcolm: I like this version of Exeggutor. It looks right. ' ' Rob: Ryan, why don’t you tell us Meowth’s typing in Alola. I’m sure you know everything, being ‘in the field’ and ‘experiencing everything’ ' ' Ryan: “I don't live in Alola you jerk. It's only my second day here! And I don't see you contributing anything productive.” ' ' Rob: Meowth, Dark Type. Raichu over here is Electric and Psychic type. There are quite a few alolan forms and the forms are depicted to be because of the Alolan climate. Like Vulpix like to live in the cold mountains so they changed from Fire types to Ice types. ' ' Ryan growls in frustration. ' ' Malcolm: I can see you two are itching to fight over something. ' ' Ryan: “His Litten attacked me! Of course I was going to battle it! Rob: Near a beach which only happened because you got it wet! ' ' Ryan: “Well it's your fault for letting a Fire Type near a waterfront! Only a trainer who's really, really behind on his-or-her knowledge of Typing would pull that type of thing!” ' ' Rob: Actually, Pokemon are allowed to roam wherever they like, its only incompetent trainers who don’t look out for POkemon. ' ' Ryan: “Like you for example!?” ' ' Ryan’s note to Rob falls on the floor and lands near Malcolm, who picks it up and reads it. ' ' Malcolm: You want to meet Rob outside after class. ' ' Kukui: Why don’t we all go now. I haven’t got much planned and I’d like to see you two battle, which is what I am presuming Ryan meant. ' ' Ryan: “Alright! And I’ve got a surprise that's gonna blow your socks off!” ' ' When everyone's gathered outside, Ryan and Rob get into battle position. ' ' Ryan: “Alright Delphox, let's go!” ' ' He throws a Pokéball, and the aforementioned Pokémon pops out. ' ' Rob sends out his Litten. ' ' Rob: Want to go first? ' ' Ryan: “Gladly. Delphox, use Scratch!’ ' ' Delphox dashes up to Rob’s Litten and swipes at it. Due to Rob’s Litten being a higher level, not much damage is taken. ' ' Rob: Hidden Power! ' ' Robs Litten uses Hidden Power which hits Delphox dealing a lot of damage due to it being a rock type move. ' ' Ryan: “Hope the fact that Delphox is from Kalos doesn't bother you! Can you get up?" Delphox gets to her feet, a little scratched and shaky-legged, but otherwise able to battle. ' ' Ryan: “Ember Scratch!” ' ' Delphox jumps and uses Ember and Scratch simultaneously. ' ' Rob: Dodge it. ' ' Rob’s Litten dodges both moves easily. ' ' Rob: Now, show them how Ember is meant to be done! ' ' Rob’s Litten uses Ember towards Delphox. It just dodges. ' ' Ryan: “Gah! Alright, try a Double Scratch!” ' ' Delphox uses a two-paw variant of Scratch on Rob’s Litten. ' ' ' Rob: Pathetic. Let’s go! Use Scratch then Hidden Power! ' ''' '''Rob’s Litten smirks and then hits Delphox with Scratch and then hits it with Hidden Power. Delphox crashes into the battlefield. ' ' Ryan: “Ah! Delphox!” ' ' Delphox shakily tries to get up, but collapses. ' ' Ryan: “Ah….Oh well, it happens.” ' ' He returns Delphox to her Pokeball. ' ' Ryan: “Maybe she’ll someday be able to beat yours Rob!” ' ' Rob: If you keep believing it, it may. ' ' Rob and Litten walk away. ' ' Malcolm: What a pain he can be. ' ' Ryan: “No kidding.” ' ' A glint of light catches his eye as he turns back towards the school. ' ' Ryan: “Ah! What’s that?” ' ' He saw it had come from a nearby bush, so he goes and digs around in it. After a few minutes, Ryan pops back up, what looks to be a green shard of crystal in his hand. ' ' Ryan (to Malcom): “What’s this?” ' ' Malcolm: A Z-Crystal! ' ' Kukui: A Z-Crystal is an item which when used with a Z-Ring can unleash a Pokemon’s Z-Move. ' ' Malcolm: This is the Grassium-Z, which allows Bloom Doom to be used by Grass Types. ' ' Ryan: “Someone must’ve dropped it there by accident. Does anyone attending the school have a Z-Ring Professor Kukui?” ' ' Kukui: I’m not sure to be honest. ' ' ???: “Hey my Grassium-Z! I was wondering where it went.” ' ' Ryan: “Oh hey! Ryan McCrimmon.” ' ' Charlie: “Charlie.” ' ' Charlie takes the Grassium-Z and puts it in his pocket. ' ' Ryan: “So, how can you get a Z-Ring?” ' ' Charlie: “You’ve got to complete the Alolan Island Challenge.” Ryan: “What’s that?” ' '''Charlie: “It’s a series of tasks scattered around Alola, and each task you complete earns you a Z-Crystal.” ' ' Ryan: “Alright! That sounds awesome! I want to take the challenge!” ' ' Charlie: “What!?” ' ' Ryan: “That sounds awesome!” ' ' Kukui: It is a good adventure, but you do need a Z-Ring first to be able to use a Z-Crystal. ' ' Ryan: “Where do I get one? A Z-Ring I mean? Does it work that I get all the crystals and then the Z-Ring itself?” ' ' Charlie: “Yeah, that’s it.” ' ' Ryan: “Right.” ' ' Charlie: “I’m guessing you’re still going to do it.” ' ' Ryan: “Duh! So who’s with me?” ' ' Charlie: “Wait, huh? What do you mean?” ' ' Ryan: “It’s not just the Island Challenge, all kinds of Alolan Pokemon will be waiting for us!” ' ' '''He grins at Malcom.' ' ' Malcolm: I’ll happily go with you. ' ' Kukui: I can get you a Z-Ring Ryan from our Kahuna. But you’ll have to wait till you face him after your trial. ' ' Malcolm: Right, Verdant Cavern is the first one I believe. ' ' Ryan: “I mean…” ' ' He shows them his Mega Ring. ' ' Ryan: “I already have my Mega Ring. Coupling that with a Z-Ring, I’m just not sure others would want to battle. Not that I’m not taking the challenge, but still.” ' ' He detaches his Mega Ring from his wrist and stashes it in his backpack. ' ' Ryan: “I might use the Mega Ring someday, but not anytime soon. Hey, Rotom-Dex! Professor Kukui didn't give you to me just so I could lose you! Where’d you end up!?” ' ' Rotom-Dex pops out of Ryan’s bag. ' ' Rotom-Dex: Right here Ryan. What can I help you with? ' ' Ryan: “We’re heading out on a journey. You, me, Quilladin, Malcom and our Pokemon! Whadaya say to that!?” ' ' Malcolm: Let’s go! ' ' Rotom-Dex: Roger that! ' ' Kukui: I wish you both luck. ' ' Ryan: “C’mon everyone, let’s go!” Ryan and Quiladin run off, ahead of Malcom. Ryan is laughing loudly. Ryan: “Alola to all!” Category:Alola Adventures Episodes